harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gustafa's Son (AWL)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Gustafa's Son is a possible son of the players if they marry Gustafa in Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. 'Personality' Gustafa's child will be quiet, gentle, and sensitive. He's very well behaved, and will prefer to stay inside. Much like Gustafa, he's very artistic, and spends most of his time drawing in his sketchbook. He's very observant, and likes colors and shapes. He seems to be afraid of most of the farming tools you show him, but will still venture outside from time to time. His child is very similar to Nami's son. 'Stages'Child Rearing FAQ by StardustAndSun gamefaqs.comANWL FAQ/Walkthrough by Raserei Hojo gamefaqs.com Toddler At this stage, your child will be very similar to Nami's son. He is shy and reserved, not wanting to leave the house. He loves to be cuddled, but doesn't like to be tossed up into the air. He is also afraid of dogs, and doesn't show much of a keen interest in anything going on on your farm. He will generally only go outside if he is dragged outside. He usually goes to bed with no trouble and isn't rebellious. He asks a lot of questions about shapes and can be seen drawing a lot. He is highly intelligent early on and loves to read. He doesn't ask a lot of questions about the farm. ---- Child As he grows, Gustafa's child will remain relatively the same: very quiet and reserved. He spends a lot of time thinking, but thinks mostly to himself and doesn't ask a lot of questions to you. He goes outside more at this stage, although he still doesn't venture far from the farm. He can be seen spending a lot of time in the chicken coop. He likes to think about how fun playing music would be and how artistic some of the people in the valley are. He is the most susceptible of the three possible children of being spoiled. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. It's still important to try and change his interests if you want him to have a certain career before he moves on to the next stage of his life. ---- Teenager At this stage in your child's life, their own unique personality will begin to develop, and this will vary greatly for each player. His interests will be very clear, and you can start to see furniture and decorations in his bedroom that reflect his personality. His dialogue will change, as well as his patterns. Regardless of what your son's interests are at this stage, Gustafa's son will be angry and rebellious. He will look for an outlet to help with his emotions, such as music. He's not very sociable, but spends a lot of his time outdoors away from home, walking around the valley. He ponders a lot of things like he did as a child. If you've let him make his own decisions naturally, he will still be interested in music and art. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. ---- Adult Stage Now that your son is fully grown, all of his interests and personality is fully molded. Your son will now make a career choice, based on how it that you raised him. Gustafa's son has many career choices, because he is easy to manipulate into the career path that you want. It's very likely he'll become a musician or artist. Being an athlete is the only career choice that is highly unlikely. Now that he's grown into an adult, his depression and angst has vanished for the most part. He will most likely still be very quiet and reserved, but will have developed strong relationships with people close to him. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters Category:Your Child